Beauty and the Beast
by Jeklnskinsgrl
Summary: It' a short story and Jekyll gets a girl


Dublin, Ireland Night  
  
"Another woman?" Quartermain complained as he and the others walked off the Nautilus.  
  
"S'all right with me."  
  
"Skinner," Mina said," you disgust me."  
  
"I do try my 'ardest."  
  
"Why do we require Ms O'Neills assistance?" Nemo asked. "Do we not have enough talent among us?"  
  
"Did anyone bother to read her file?"  
  
"All it said is she's some kind of psychic werewolf. Even I know such things don't exist."  
  
Mina looked Sawyer sternly in the eyes and bared her fangs.  
  
"And until two days ago you would have sworn vampires were mere stories too."  
  
Sawyer backed up.  
  
"Ok then. How are we gonna catch her?"  
  
"That's where you come in Mr. Skinner."  
  
"Me?" The painted face asked.  
  
"Of course," Dorian realized," bait she can smell but can't find."  
  
"Let's get set up. The moon will rise soon."  
  
The Nautilus Day  
  
The League sta round one of Nemos dinning tables listening to Ms O'Neills tale. Nemo payed closer attention than he normally would. He did not believe in the supernatural but found his beliefs challenged in this company.  
  
"You've been like this for how long?"  
  
"I've been psychic my whole life and a werewolf since I was five."  
  
"And you're how old?"  
  
"I'm seventeen."  
  
She was about to say more when she heard a rough voice in her mind.  
  
You like her don't you Henry. She has the whole League liking her already. Look how everyone listens to her.  
  
Shut up Edward. I don't need you to tell me how I feel. I know she can't love me the way I love her. I know it's only been one day but I do love her.  
  
At that moment Henry looked up and saw Catherine looking at him.  
  
Ahhh. It looks as though she can hear us Henry.  
  
"Ms O'Neill," Allan asked," how do we know you won't read our minds?"  
  
"A mind is a private place, Mr. Quartermain, to express ones emotions and not have them be known unless you wish to share them with a friend or lover. Now how about some drinks."  
  
Jekyll's Room Night  
  
Henry Jekyll left the dinning room soon after the drinks came out. Now here he was, pacing in his room.  
  
Why do you stay here, Hyde taunted. You could be having fun. Do you remember what fun is?  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Ohh, did a baby just cry?  
  
"I'm not listening to you."  
  
Jekyll sat at his desk when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and a very drunk Catherine O'Neill stumbled in. She looked the room over and then looked at Henry.  
  
"Dr. Jekyll why'dya leave s'early? You missed a grand party."  
  
"I...I can't hold my drinks t..too well."  
  
You lie Henry, Hyde sneered. You're afraid to have fun. You're afraid to relax. Afraid you'll say what you feel inside.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Catherine looked very confused.  
  
"I'm sorry. Guess I'll just be on my way," she said as she turned around.  
  
That's right Henry, just let her walk out of your room. Just like she'll walk out of your life after we do our job.  
  
"N..no Ms O'Neill. You don't have to go. I was just, um, just yelling at..at."  
  
"Mr. Hyde?" She asked as he looked at her stunned.  
  
"Y..yes."  
  
Catherine walked over to him but when she was about five feet away from him she tripped. Henry moved to catch her but instead found himself on the floor on top of her. Catherine laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He quickly stood up and helped Catherine up. He looked at the floor in embarrassment.  
  
That's right Henry, you touched but you shouldn't have. You are such a weakling. And she's like Mina isn't she? She needs the big, strong man that you will never be.  
  
"Ms O'Neill, I..I think you should go."  
  
Weakling. She wants you. No. She wants what's inside of you. Me.  
  
"No," Henry and Catherine said together.  
  
"N..no? Why?" Henry asked. " Ms O'Neill..."  
  
"Catherine."  
  
"Catherine. I really think it would be best," he turned away.  
  
"No, I won't go and neither you nor Hyde can make me."  
  
She put her arms around him and hugged him close. Henry could smell the alcohol on her breath.  
  
"You..you are drunk. You should go to your room and sleep." "I may be drunk but I know what I want and what I want is you, Dr. Jekyll. Henry. You an' only you. I know you want me."  
  
Henry could not deny that he wanted her. He did more than anything else at the moment. But the problem was she was very drunk. She would no doubt regret her actions in the morning. He tried to convince her to go to her room.  
  
"Please," he asked," if you really want me, wait till the morning."  
  
Catherine frowned.  
  
"I do want you, love you. I love you Henry. If I must wait I will but would you lay in bed beside me? For comfort only. I promise I will only sleep."  
  
"Only sleep? You w..won't try any thing?"  
  
"I can't promise not to cuddle but yes. Just sleep."  
  
Henry lay down beside her on his bed, both still fully clothed and went to sleep.  
  
Jekyll's Room Day  
  
Henry slowly opened his eyes as he sat up in his bed. Remembering the events of the night he scanned the room for Catherine. She wasn't.  
  
She was drunk Henry, Hyde laughed. She probably ran from the room when she realized where she was. I bet she has no clue how she got there, no memory of last night. You should have taken her you pathetic wanker.  
  
Henry knew Hyde was wrong. He could never do that to a woman. He'd just made up his mind to go and find Catherine when she walked in carrying a tray with a light breakfast and some coffee on it.  
  
"So you're finally up? Good. I went up and got you something to eat."  
  
She smiled sweetly as she placed the tray on Henry's desk. He was about to thank her when she interrupted.  
  
"No need to thank me Henry. It is my way to apologize for my actions last night. I had far to much to drink and am sorry if I over stepped and professional boundaries you may have."  
  
Just like I told you. She was drunk and has no interest in you. You are too much of a weakling for her. She needs a strong man like me.  
  
"Mr. Hyde, you would do well to stop tormenting Henry like that and stop telling me what kind of man I want. In my opinion you are the weak one. You have to hurt others to feel strong."  
  
Henry froze mid-swallow.  
  
"You can hear Hyde?"  
  
" Of course. Hyde may be in your head but he has a voice of his own. When he talks I hear him as well as I can hear you. I can't hear what he is thinking because I don't to that without permission."  
  
Stop talking about me like I'm not here you mutt.  
  
"Just because I am part wolf doesn't give you the right to treat me like one. I dare say you will regret your treatment of me and of Henry should we ever meet."  
  
Ohh you'll see me soon enough. Jekyll is too weak to keep me locked in here for too long.  
  
Henry looked at the floor in self-loathing.  
  
"Don't let him get to you."  
  
Henry looked at her.  
  
"You don't need to help me Catherine. I..I can handle Hyde myself."  
  
Because you've done such a great job already.  
  
"Henry you don't need to let him control you. I know what it is like to have a monster inside but the monster is not who I am. Because I love you and you alone."  
  
She punctuated this by kissing him. To the surprise of everyone present, Henry kissed her back with a great passion. They held each other tight as the kiss broke when they heard clapping.  
  
"Well, 'ho'd 'ave thought. Way to go 'enry."  
  
They turned to see a floating trench coat that could only be..  
  
"Skinner," Catherine growled."Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"I thought 'ou'd be able to smell me. Well anyway, Nemo and Quartermain want to see us all. Now."  
  
"Shall we continue this later?"  
  
"If we live through the next few days, Ms O'Neill."  
  
London, England Three Years Later  
  
The League gathered at the house of the late Henry Jekyll. It'd been three years since they'd first saved the world and been made an official league. Three years since Henry Jekyll had married Catherine O'Neill. Now they sat in the dinning room of the large house that was no Catherine's.  
  
"What an odd way to go," Mina muttered.  
  
"I'll say,"Skinner said." 'Ho'd of thought he'd die trying to get rid of Hyde?"  
  
"I don't' mean to be insensitive," Tom said," but Catherine, do you plan to stay in the League or leave to raise your baby?"  
  
They all looked at the small child Catherine held. He was sitting up looking at them all with his intense blue eyes. Catherine smiled as the two year old reached out for Skinner, who had nothing on so was 100% invisible. She let him go and watched as he climbed up and sat on the invisible lap.  
  
"I see no reason not to do both. As you can all see, little Alan is himself quite extraordinary. At my bidding Rodney sat in his seat without anything on and Alan went straight to him. And being so young who knows what other gifts he may have. He could be a great asset to us. He really does seem to like Rodney."  
  
Rodney held the small boy in the air, raising and lowering him slowly, receiving torrents of laughter from the child.  
  
"I'd say he does. He is a grand boy Catherine."  
  
"I'd hate to break up a friendship that could last a long time. Besides we are already short one member. Alan could fill that space. Is anyone against him joining."  
  
No one disagreed.  
  
"Alright then Alan," Rodney said," Welcome to The League of Extraordinary Gentleman."  
  
The End 


End file.
